Meeting
by Prongs II
Summary: When she saw him the first time and decided to save him. The translation of "Mötet".


Meeting

I am not that good to write fluent English so that it sounds right, but I have tried, and used a homepage to help. Now I hope that this sounds good, and is there anything I missed, please feel free to give me a message!

* * *

She smelled so clearly now. Bear. Not so bad, but she preferred deer. Despite that, she could not complain. She had been chasing for ages without finding anything. What was it with this forest, so empty and lonely? Other than the bugs and birds, she had not encountered any larger animals for too long. It was not usual, it was not normal. But on the other hand, what was normal? Was there even? She herself was a living proof of fabled truth. She was still bitter and upset. She never chose this; she did not want this terrible long life. Now it was several years ago, she revealed how she still suffer, but it was there. She lacked not her life and how it evolved, but she hated not getting a second chance. A second _living_ shot. She would never get all that Vera got ...

What was that? It was not just a bear. It was ... Oh. A man with the bear. How would she do now? She did not want human blood. She was not the least interested, but she knew that it was difficult to resist. At the same time she really needed to drink now, and it would feel disappointing to have come this far without having to continue. She had run for hours. She did not need to rest - it was not hard - but she needed blood. Soon.

Just as she got past a fir she got her views on them. Or rather view on him. For she perceived the bear, but at the same time, while not at all noticed it. There was only him. Could it be ..? No, not after this long time, of course not. This man was young, large and now very close to death. She withdrew after the spirit. He was so beautiful, even though his face was distorted by pain. He would die very soon. What would she do? She could not leave him there; she could not have him killed by the bear. Not a man who was so beautiful, that looked so painful alike Vera's son. That she just could not.

But he was dying. If she did not do something, he would die within hours. With a stab in the heart she realized that she did not want it. She did not want this young man would be lost for her. But she would never manage to transform himself. Alone. She closed her eyes and drew a deep breath when the conclusion was taking shape in her brain. She had to carry him home to Carlisle. No one else could manage to help her now.

She studied the man for a brief second. He was big and muscular. The black attracts low licked against the forehead of sweat and even though he grimace total synthesis dimple clear. She smiled sadly. So much he looked like Henry.

He had not heard or seen her, but he blocked up the eyes when the heavy beast suddenly was gone from him. He could breathe a little easier when it not pressed throughout its enormous weight against his chest. Above him, so close to his face that his first instinct was to shrink back was a woman who's like he had never ever seen. She was the most beautiful he had seen, and despite the pain it felt as if he just experienced the best day of his life. She leaned over him and seemed to examine his body, but to breathe. Not against his will. Her soft, blonde attracts fell down and tickled his face. He gasped when she came to a sore point in his right arm. Her strange black eyes found his. She anxiously frowning eyebrows and looked at him.

"What is your name?" it was close to that she added the "Henry?" but she had to bite her tongue. It was not Henry.

He stared at her with staring eyes. Her voice sounded so soft that rippling honey. He grinned strained and gasped his name.

"Emmett" he whiffed. She looked at him and nodded briefly. He was losing consciousness. Just as well. It would be much easier to run with him if he was completely languidly. His gaze was hard to focus, and she could not release it.

"Rosalie" she whispered quietly, and could see that he understood the name, before he lost his consciousness.

She looked around, still a little hesitant. But then she decided. Now she must hurry to catch up to Carlisle. Her strong arms were easily up man-sized body, and she placed it gently over the shoulders and back. This would be difficult, but if she was not breathing, she should do it. She must. For his sake. For him. Emmett.


End file.
